Reconfigurable antennas are attractive because they can provide a high degree of performance versatility. A non-reconfigurable antenna using a wire grid geometry is described in A. D. Chopin, et al., “Design of convoluted wire antennas using a genetic algorithm,” IEE Proc. Microwaves, Antennas and Propagation, vol. 148, no. 5, October 2001, pp. 323–326. A wire grid geometry using a plurality of relays is described in D. S. Linden, “Optimizing signal strength in-situ using an evolvable antenna system,” Evolvable Hardware Proc. NASA/DoD Conference on, July 2002, pp. 15–18. However, the use of relays may restrict the flexibility of the design.